Scorpion and Cancer
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Ketika tanggal, kejadian, hubungan dan ramalan tidak sejalan. Resiko harus diambil ! (Takao's Birthday Fic. Otaome, Kazu-kun! TakaMidoTaka. More WARNING inside. DLDR. Thankies for reading :D Cover from tumblr)


**Warning : TakaMidoTaka. Shounen-ai. OOC? Typo? Quick-typing. Unbeta. Abal-abal. Tidak sesuai EyD? **

**Disclaimer : Para karakter diminta dari Fujimaki-sensei-nanodayo. Nande na~ Saya meminjam.**

A/N : Takao's birthday fic! Wkwk~ Otaome! Btw, saya gada ngecek ramalan Oha-Asa ya. Terima kasiiih~

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Scorpio and Cancer**

.

.

"Hari ini tanggal 21 November... Ulang tahun Takao." Gumam pemuda setinggi 195 cm itu, "A-aku hanya kebetulan melihat kalender-nodayo."

Dasar tsundere.

Midorima Shintarou - nama pemuda itu - menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruangan dimana keluarganya berkumpul untuk melaksanakan ritual makan pagi.

Mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja keras membesarkannya sampai sebesar ini, mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada adik perempuannya yang baru berumur 10 tahun.

Lalu...

Biasanya, saat Shintarou menduduki kursinya, televisi akan menayangkan tayangan yang paling ditunggunya tiap pagi.

"Ramalan Oha-Asa!" Suara televisi itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan apa yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Tangan kanannya mengambil sehelai roti yang sudah disediakan oleh ibundanya. Manik hijaunya tetap terpaku pada tayangan tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, Cancer! Anda merupakan zodiak tersial hari ini! Jangan mendekati Scorpio atau kesialanmu akan bertambah! Lucky itemmu adalah..."

Shooting-guard Shuutoku itu menatap tajam televisi dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Ia siap membawa lucky item apapun yang diharuskan Oha-Asa untuk dibawa.

"Hadiah untuk teman baik."

Roti yang sedang berada didalam mulutnya langsung masuk kedalam kerongkongan secara kasar sebelum dapat dikunyah halus.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Nii-san."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Shintarou hanya kebetulan membeli sebuah headband disaat ulang tahun Kazunari.

Intinya lucky itemnya hari ini adalah hadiah bukan?

Secara, (menurut) dia, Shintarou tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. (Kazunari dianggapnya pembantu. Bukan teman. Mencemaskan seorang pelayan itu wajar katanya.)

"Pagi, Shin-chan!" Sapa point guard Shuutoku itu.

Wajahnya ceria seperti habis melakukan facial. Atau karena hari ini adalah hari dimana umurnya bertambah satu (atau berkurang?)

"Oh! Itu pasti hadiah untukku ya?!" Girang Kazunari.

"Bukan-nanodayo. Ini lucky item hari ini. Dan juga menjauhlah dariku, dasar kau Scorpio!" Umpat Shintarou sambil membuang muka.

Tatapan bingung diberikan oleh pemuda bermarga Takao itu, "Shin-chan, kau pasti percaya apa yang dikatakan Oha-Asa tadi pagi 'kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk tanpa bertemu mata dengan Kazunari. Kazunari menghela nafas. Orang yang disukainya tidak mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun!' Hanya karena sebuah program ramalan!

"Baiklah~ Terserah apa maumu, Shin-chan." Kazunari menarik tempat duduknya, yang kebetulan berada di depan pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

Bicara tentang lucky itemnya tadi...

Kazunari ingat jelas kalau lucky item Cancer untuk hari ini adalah sebuah hadiah untuk teman. Apa itu artinya... Pemuda berzodiak Cancer itu tidak pernah menganggapnya - paling minimal - sebagai teman?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Takao. Kau mau dilempar apa hari ini? Telur atau nanas?" Sambut Miyaji Kiyoshi, salah satu pemain reguler Shuutoku.

"Hahaha, a-aku lebih memilih untuk tidak dilempari sama sekali, senpai." Balas pemuda yang berulang tahun itu.

"Semoga sukses ya. Ini, aku ada membuatkanmu syal rajutan sendiri." Kapten tim Shuutoku (yang juga center) memberikan syal berwarna coklat kepada Kazunari.

"Ya ampun, kapten, kau terlalu baik!" Seru Kazunari sambil menerima syal itu. Kebetulan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, keberadaan syal itu sangatlah berguna.

"Ini, makanlah. Semoga kau tetap bertumbuh dan tetap sehat." Kimura Shunsuke yang merupakan anak dari seorang pedagang buah memberikan sekeranjang buah yang isinya beranekaragam buah-buahan.

"E-eh, terima kasih banyak, Kimura-senpai."

Sementara Kazunari dikelilingi oleh banyak anggota tim basket, Shintarou hanya menatap kerumunan itu di pinggir lapangan. Dia benar-benar ingin menjaga jarak (untuk hari ini) dengan si Scorpio itu.

"Shin-chan. Sini, sini." Shintarou membaca gerak bibir Kazunari. Shintarou menggeleng lalu pergi menuju tempat dimana ia dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Hmph. Rasanya aku masih ingin melempar nanas padanya."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas pada hari ini, biasanya, Shintarou dan Kazunari akan pergi pulang bersama-sama.

Namun, Shintarou (yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan ramalan itu) berusaha mencari sosok pemuda itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Takao?" Panggil Shintarou. Suaranya menggema di ruang olahraga yang kosong.

"Kau mencari Takao? Aku rasanya dia sudah pulang tadi."

"Oh, terima kasih..." Ucapnya. Lalu, Shintarou mengambil tasnya dan pergi berlari keluar.

Sebelum ia sampai di gerbang, ia melihat Kazunari yang tengah mengayuh sepeda.

"Takao!" Teriaknya.

Tapi karena jaraknya jauh, tetap saja tidak terdengar. Shintarou tetap berlari mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Sial, aku kehilangan jejaknya-nodayo!" Umpat Shintarou kesal.

"Hm, kenapa kau mencariku, Ace-sama?"

Suara bernada usil itu, suara yang dikenal oleh Shintarou.

Suara milik Takao Kazunari.

"Ini." Shintarou segera menyerahkan kotak yang terbungkus rapi kepada Kazunari.

"Kau bilang ini lucky itemmu? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Kazunari kebingungan saat melihat kado itu.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka-nodayo! Lucky item hari ini adalah hadiah untuk teman. Jangan berpikir aku menganggapmu sebgai teman! Karena kau salah satu orang yang dekat - secara fisik-nodayo! - denganku." Sergah Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya (yang sebenarnya memang tidak melorot sama sekali.)

"Hahaha, terima kasih banyak, Shin-chan!"

PLUK!

Mendadak ada sebuah buah berukuran sedang jatuh tepat diatas kepala Shintarou.

"Ng, sebaiknya, aku kembalikan saja hadiahnya..." Ucap Kazunari grogi. Sepertinya semua keberuntungan Ace-sama hilang bila lucky itemnya hilang.

"Tidak-nodayo. Itu hanya kebetulan-nanodayo." Shintarou menolak lucky itemnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar kau sampai rumah-"

Ssssssssh...!

Mendadak ban sepeda milik Kazunari kempes.

"A-ahaha, pa-pasti aku lupa mengisi anginnya banyak-banyak!" Seru Kazunari, "Ayo kita berjalan kaki saja-"

GUBRAK!

Sang Ace-sama dengan tidak elitnya jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Sh-Shin-chan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" Pekik pemilik hawk's eyes itu. Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang. Sampai besok dan selamat ulang tahun-nodayo." Shintarou segera melambaikan tangan dan berjalan. Namun...

BUAK!

Dia tertabrak tiang listrik.

"Shin-chaaan!"

"Aku tidak apa-nodayo. Pulanglah sana." Usir pemuda berkacamata itu.

Kazunari menatap pemuda itu dengan prihatin, "Maafkan aku, Shin-chan. Ternyata memang seharusnya kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku. Kau jadi harus menjalani kesialan beruntun."

"Ini hanya kebetulan-nanodayo." Ucap Shintarou cuek (Meski ia merasa kesakitan.)

"Karena kau rela memberikan lucky itemmu, hingga menjalani kesialan itu demi aku... Aku jadi makin menyukaimu, Shin-chan."

Hah?

Shintarou tidak salah dengar 'kan? Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik bukan? Tadi... Kazunari bilang apa? Makin menyukai?

"Ja-jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain salah paham-nodayo!"

"Hahaha! Tapi, aku serius, lho, Shin-chan. Aku sangat menyukai Shin-chan." Kazunari menunjukkan cengiran normalnya.

"Huh."

Shintarou berpikir memang tidak seharusnya ia dekat-dekat dengan Scorpio hari ini. Tapi, ternyata kesialannya tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Takao."

"Ya, Shin-chan?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi, Shin-chan! Sebegitu sayangnya 'kah kau kepadaku?" Goda Kazunari.

"... Bakao"

.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

.

A/N : Astaga, drabble birthday fic lagi~ Yahuu~ XD OtanjoubiOmedeto, Kazu-kun~ Jaga Shin-chan baik-baik ya~ Munculkan derederenya XDD /eh

Maafkan saya buat fic abal2 lagi-_-" Makasi udah dibaca~ Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan kirim ke kotak review~ :D


End file.
